Plasma systems are used to control plasma processes. A plasma system includes multiple radio frequency (RF) sources, an impedance match, and a plasma reactor. A workpiece is placed inside the plasma chamber and plasma is generated within the plasma chamber to process the workpiece. It is important that the workpiece be processed in a similar or uniform manner To process the workpiece in a similar or uniform manner, it is important that the RF sources and the impedance match be tuned.
It is in this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.